1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a visual field calculation apparatus and a method for calculating a visual field.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for calculating a visual field range (also referred to as a “visual field area”) of a user who is driving a vehicle, a method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-206072, for example, is currently known. In the method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-206072, a moving object (e.g., a person) outside a vehicle is detected using means for detecting a moving object outside the vehicle, and a gaze direction of the user is measured using means for detecting a gaze direction of the user. If it is determined on the basis of the moving object and the gaze direction that the user is gazing at a moving object outside the vehicle, the visual field range is calculated on the basis of the position of a gaze point.